Portable refuse bins of the type described are generally of limited capacity which requires--under present practices--that the bins be frequently serviced; i.e., emptied by a refuse collector. In order to reduce the frequency of required emptying of such a bin and hence to enhance the economy in the use thereof, the present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide for the bin to accept a larger load without increasing the bin size.